The Core Lipid Clinic provides the means for identifying patients for SCOR projects. It is structured to screen a large number of patients with disorders of lipoprotein metabolism when seen initially and to retain those for follow-up who have disorders of interest to the SCOR group. Patients who are in need of treatment but who do not have disorders under investigation by SCOR researchers are seen either by the faculty and fellows of the UCSF Division of Metabolism on a fee for service basis or are referred back to their private physicians, according to their choice. At the first visit, the history is taken, pertinent examination done, and a blood sample is taken for detailed analysis of lipoproteins. At the second visit, the results are presented to the patient and transmitted to his/her physician. If the lipoprotein phenotype is appropriate, a DNA sample is obtained at that time. Approximately 400 new patients are seen annually and there are about 3,500 return visits to the Clinic each year. Historical data and lipoprotein data on all new patients are entered into a computerized database for statistical analysis of the relationship of lipoprotein parameters and other factors of arteriosclerotic disease and for three- and four-dimensional cluster analysis of the interrelationships of various lipoprotein parameters. In addition, to provide cases for study by investigators of the SCOR group, it is intended that this clinic will be a resource for clinical materials for studies by other researchists interested in arteriosclerosis (see Project 6).